


So Close, Only Now

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intimacy, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW: Percy and Annabeth have a moment of intimacy in his room. Things get heated quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close, Only Now

Kissing is weird.

Not in a weird sense that she doesn't want to do it again - because she does. It’s just… the whole process is strange. Two sets of lips, wet and swollen quite literally smacking against each other, making noises Percy - having the emotional maturity level of a five year old - would normally make fun of but he can’t because he’s kissing her right back.

She’s not really sure how her shirt got on the floor, and she’s not sure how he can be holding her up against the wall with only his hands against her thighs. The only thing she is sure of is that she wants it - she wants it so bad and she can’t even tell him that. It only comes out in the way her fingers fumble with the top button of his jeans and the little yelps she squeaks as he nibbles a trail down her neck.

She hopes no one can hear them as her elbow hits the wall and she laughs as her funny bone lives up to its name. By now they must know what’s going on. The Argo is only so big...

“You okay?” he asks, his voice muffled since his face is buried in the small of her neck.

She answers him by grabbing his bare shoulder blades with her nails and grunts with more laughter. He uses his teeth to nip into her skin, leaving little pinpricks of pleasure while his warm lips follow close after. It feels so good, she’s building with every touch. He's swelling below his jeans, just a hard lump of want that is just waiting to bloom, and she teases her fingers over it. _This one’s mine_ , she thinks.

He arches and she yanks his hair so his lips meet hers.

Here they go with the kissing again. It’s so messy and hot, and absolutely ridiculous. Of course it’s ridiculous. She is half-naked with her boyfriend, on their way to certain doom, and all they can think about is relieving a little pressure. Who could blame them?

His grip slips and she falls a little.

“Whoops. My bad. That one’s on me.” He’s holding her up again, and he’s using his hips to hold them steady.

But she’s too busy cackling to mind. It’s a miracle he’s endured this long. “Shut up!” she hisses and her teeth takes his lower lip and tug. He lets out an airy laugh and she knows what’s going to happen next.

Her fingers play with him down below and he can’t take it anymore. He rips her from the wall and slams her onto the bed. She’s laughing the whole time of course because it’s Percy. And he’s laughing too because… well, _he’s Percy_. She likes him on top so she can see the shape of him - the curve of his biceps, the slope of his abs, the way he smiles when his hips swoop down to grind along hers. Even in the semi-darkness, she can see everything.

The light coming from the edge of the closed door gives him a little halo as he helps her slide her shorts down her legs; she kicks them all the way off and they go flying off into the ether. It was far from graceful, and that doesn't matter, not when he’s pulling her underwear down with his teeth. She’s laughing again because he’s trying to be sexy and it’s totally not working - or is it? - and she helps him the rest of the way, tracing her own fingers down her exposed belly and pushing them to her ankles so they drop on the floor.

He lets out a mixture of a sigh and a groan as she unzips his jeans and he spares no expense in getting rid of them in an instant. The hair on his legs can’t hide the muscle underneath, and she can feel everything as he rubs them up against her own when he situates himself above her once more. He takes a moment to look at her, to really look at her, and her heart starts doing jumping jacks in her chest.

He kisses her again.

He tastes like dinner - hot dogs (yes, quite the aphrodisiac) and chocolate chip cookies. She like the way his lips feel on hers. To say that they were made for her would be idiotic, but he makes it work in his own little way. They’re chapped, but full. A little salty too. She enjoys running her mouth over his, dragging the soft skin around it, pushing and pulling, so she can feel the full shape of him, feel the breath that tickles the little hairs on her cheek as he waits for her to take him further down, down, down.

His fingers find the crest in between her legs and his finger slides into the second set of lips there. The rub of his finger sends her dizzy, reeling with absolute intoxication. She thinks she moans, but she doesn’t really care. His fingers slide deeper, wiggling inside her and she can barely keep still. She’s squirming with pleasure as he rubs and tickles her in ways that can only be described in colors - red, purple, white… Fireworks explode behind her closed eyes. He’s kissing her all the while, leaving cool, wet patches along her jaw, down her neck, over her breasts, as if he’s an explorer claiming territory - his territory.

The fullness in her belly makes her want to explode. His thumb circles and his finger calls to her, calls for her to come to him. He takes his time with it, edging her deeper into a swirl of madness until she feels it building.

“Get in!” she only has time to cry before it goes too far. His boxers are already off and he’s sliding a condom on. She hears the wrapper crinkle in the dark when he crumples it up and tosses it toward the direction of the trashcan. She’s writhing with suspense, and she opens for him -

They meet halfway -

And he’s inside.

They’re both a mess of moans and gasps. He keeps rubbing as he works, sliding into her over and over again. More color - green, blue, yellow. It’s enough to keep her dragging her fingers across his back, grabbing the jiggle of his little butt and pushing him into her further. She doesn’t want him to stop. He’s so close.

She’s nothing. She only feels him, and she feels herself, but there is nothing in between. There is no Argo. There is no prophecy. There is no war.

All she cares about is what she wants. She can be selfish that way. And she wants Percy.

He’s kissing her - or is she kissing him? - and it’s deeper than before, like they don’t need to come up for air, like they are ready to dive head first into each other. She shifts and rolls and then she’s on top.

“I’m gonna fall, I’m gonna fall,” Percy laughs, as they inch together back into the middle of the bed.

He looks different when she’s looking at him from up there. His face settles in a way that makes him seem older but without all the lines of age. He’s grabbing her hips and helping her guide him to the bay. His thumb keeps rubbing her with those circles and it sends her flinching with desire.

She leans down and kisses him again, cupping his jaw in her hand and the bed bangs against the wall as they move as one. If the others don’t know what’s going on by now, they must be deaf. It’s a constant _thump, thump, thump_ when the frame knocks against the wood, as if broadcasting their intentions to the whole world.

She laughs and uses her lips to turn his head so she can run her tongue over the hot pulse on his neck, hovering up and navigating the valleys in his ear with a lick and a nibble. He calls her name. “Anna… beth…”

And then she freezes. She feels it coming.

Reds -

Blues -

Greens -

Purples -

“Oh!” is all she manages to say and she unravels in his arms as he calls her to go faster and faster. And then he’s grabbing her hips harder, panting, and his nails are digging in and she’s swimming as she feels him uncoil too.

And they’re both long gone, holding onto each other like they're about to float away.

The colors fade from her vision and she’s staring at Percy. She doesn't notice she had been grabbing a fistful of his hair until he’s laughing and complaining at the same time. “Ow, ow, ow.”

“Sorry! Sorry!” she says, letting go and kissing him again, leaving tiny treasures there.

Their lips dip and pull on each other. She can feel the twitch of his smile against hers and the way his hand traces the edge of her hip and up her side. She gets goosebumps just from that alone.

She slides off of him and settles into the nook of his arm, curling up into his core. He’s so warm, and he smells like the outdoors. He kisses the top of her head and they stay like that in the dark for a little while longer. The constant drum of his heart lulls her into calm, like the steady hush and moan of the sea on a bright summer day.

And she's home. She's been home this whole time.

Kissing is still weird, but not when it gives so much.


End file.
